1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming system.
2. Description of Related Art
Lately, in a field of image forming operation, image forming operation is performed by using paper with different features, such as various paper types, sizes, etc., in an image forming apparatus including a plurality of paper feeding trays.
A user in a field of such image forming operation performs various adjustments, refill of paper, etc. of the image forming apparatus. In order to perform the image forming operation smoothly, a user needs to know before performing a job which paper feeding tray is used in the job and needs to adjust the paper feeding tray, refill the tray with paper, etc. beforehand.
Conventionally, to enhance convenience of a user's paper refill operation, etc., there is disclosed a printing system where a schedule of each job is displayed on a display unit (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-348713, hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1). In the example of Patent Document 1, a schedule is displayed as a graph on a screen of the display unit, where type of paper is arranged along a vertical axis and operation time and number of sheets used is on a horizontal axis.
In a field of performing image forming operation, there are cases where a job in which a large number of sheets of paper is used (large amount job) is performed. In this case, the number of sheets is not enough with only paper stored in one paper feeding tray, and therefore paper stored in a plurality of paper feeding trays is used. Here, the paper feeding tray used in the job is automatically switched.
When such a large amount job is performed, with the technique disclosed in Patent Document 1, information concerning at which timing paper runs out in which paper feeding tray and to which paper feeding tray the tray used in the job is to be switched (switching information) cannot be displayed. In other words, with the technique disclosed in Patent Document 1, the user cannot know the switching information before the job is performed.
Also, in order to stably operate the image forming apparatus, there is a case where a user desires to disable the automatic switching to a paper feeding tray where front and rear adjustment (adjustment of image forming position of front face and rear face of the paper), etc. is unadjusted, etc., so that automatic switching to unadjusted paper feeding tray, etc. is not performed. However, with the technique disclosed in Patent Document 1, the switching information cannot be displayed, therefore, it is difficult to disable the automatic switching.
Also, in order to stably operate the image forming apparatus, there is a case where a user desires to change a priority order of the automatic switching of a paper feeding tray with a small paper remaining amount among the plurality of paper feeding trays. However, with the technique disclosed in Patent Document 1, the switching information cannot be displayed and therefore it is difficult to change the priority order of switching.